Sidewalks
by ParkerAlexis88
Summary: For Alexis Castle, some of the most important moments in her life happened on a sidewalk. Her first steps as a child. The first time on a bike.The first time she kissed a boy. The first time she discovered her father had a secret from his past-err-future.
1. Chapter 1

What happened to her father after was taken off the streets of New York, Alexis Castle was still unable to wrap her sense of logic around it.

Together with NYPD Detective Kate Beckett, the threesome had been coming back from a movie when that...man appeared in before them on the sidewalk.

With it being after midnight, neither Alexis nor Kate were able to correctly describe the man to the authorities. Richard Castle was still missing to try.

This time, Kate was not the first to react. The elder Castle stepped in front of Kate and his daughter. Alexis saw the dirty look Kate gave her father but he didn't act like he noticed.

Or cared.

"What do you want?"

A bolt of fear hit Alexis; the tone of her happy go-lucky father was ice cold.

"Daddy?" The teenager couldn't help herself she had to ask. He was always quick to answer her questions or reassure her that everything was fine.

This time he made no sound or movement to do so.

"What's going o-"

Kate was quick to hush her and pull Alexis close. She could feel the tension in the detective's body.

"You are wanted for questioning, Sergeant."

Castle spoke in a language that either Kate or Alexis recognized.

"Brave words for an unarmed man with his wife and daughter with him."

"He might not be armed, but I'm sure as hell am!" Kate spoke, stepping away from Castle and Alexis, weapon in hand.

Alexis gasped. Castle shifted his weight. The man produced a weapon of his own; Alexis caught a glimpse of a long ranged weapon before her father pushed her back behind was almost like he was another person; the way he talked, the way he held himself, the way he moved.

"Stand down, Kate. This isn't your fight." He inched closer to Kate, making sure that Alexis was safely behind him.

"To hell it isn't Rick!"

"Are you sure about that?" The man asked, breaking up the fight. "Are you sure that you can take be and...say ten of my _fully _armed men?" Ten more bodies appeared out of the shadows to join the group.

Both adults reacted in different ways. Kate stepped in front of the Castles as the older Castle smoothly disarmed the detective and pushed her toward Alexis with a skill that neither women knew he had.

"Castle!"

Alexis squeaked when the older woman knocked into her. The teenager steadied Kate for a moment before the older woman took her place between Alexis and the danger.

Rick Castle slid Kate's weapon to cross the sidewalk. It stopped by Alexis guessed to be a foot of one of the men.

"I see that you really a reasonable man, Sergeant."

"No more then you, Alliance piece of shit."

"Come quietly and your wife and daughter will be left untouched. We will have to talk about your control officer though."

Castle growled. "Give me a second."

Alexis was pulled off her feet and into her father's arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay with Kate, Pumpkin. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

He released her. The teenager was confused. Why was he acting like he was saying good-bye?

Kate replaced Alexis; but she got a long lip lock instead.

"Rick?"

Alexis could heard the shake and the confusion in the normally strong woman's voice.

"I love you Kate. Always."

"Rick-?"

"Take care of my daughter."

"Daddy?"

"Time's up, Sergeant."

Alexis's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Before anyone points it out, yes I know Beckett and Castle are "married" in chapter one. It was done for a **reason**. Damn the Alliance and their mistakes...

"Lexi?"

The girl in question moaned, and reached out for the owner of the voice. The teenager's hand was caught in another; much smaller then the one that Alexis was expecting.

"You need to open your eyes for me. Come on now Lex-" The teenager blinked away the fogginess of her brain, as the person holding her and her hand came into forces.

Kate Beckett was staring at her with a worried expression on her face. That's when everything that happened came rushing back to her. Tears sprung to her eyes; Alexis made eye contact with Kate before asking.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No."

Alexis bit her lip and took a glance around the sidewalk. They were still on the sidewalk just outside the theater. The teenager couldn't see anyone in sight. They were alone. On a sidewalk. In New York City.

"What are we going to do?" She asked the other woman, tears threatening to overcome her. She wanted her dad; his jokes and goofy grin. And a bear hug. Alexis's dad gave the best bear hugs.

"I've called it in. Help should be here soon." Kate said, giving Alexis a weak smile, showing the girl her cell phone. "We'll call the boys from the hospital alright?"

Alexis nodded. "Gram too?"

Kate nodded and bushed a lock of hair out of her face. The older woman broke eye contact and looked away. "Martha too. We'll find your dad you know that right?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "I know. You and Dad have been together for the last four months. You guys weren't that good at hiding it. Gram and I figured it out a couple of months ago."

"Oh."

"Do you love him?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Yeah I do."

"You love him. I love him. We'll find him."

They sat in silence for several seconds.

Kate stared at the sidewalk.

Alexis stared at the night sky.

The sidewalk at her back was oddly calmly. After all, sidewalks had a special meaning for Alexis and her father. Richard Castle met his first wife after a close encounter with a sidewalk, later, Alexis took her first steps on the same piece of sidewalk. She the first time that she rode a bike. The first time she met Gina. When Gina decided that she couldn't take care of a husband and his daughter. Alexis had her first heart break standing on a sidewalk; first kiss. Kate and Alexis had there first heart to heart on the slab of of sidewalk.

Alexis liked sidewalks. For a slab of concrete, it use was an important place for the teenager.

"Remind me to tell you about sidewalks sometime."

Kate glanced at her.

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few more seconds as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Can I sit up?"

"I would wait for the EMTs, Alexis."

"What-"

Kate's eyes dropped down to the teenager's side.

That's when Alexis finally noticed the pain in her left arm.

"Oh."

Kate gave her a weak smile. "At least you can walk." Alexis twisted her head around enough to recognize the odd angle that Kate's right leg was laying.

Alexis grunted and looked away. The sirens were getting closer. Her arm was really starting to hurt. The panic and fear that was string in chest was fighting to take control.

"Where's my dad at?"

The teenager felt the older woman settle herself on the sidewalk beside her. Kate started to play with the ends of Alexis's hair. Both took a deep breath.

It reminded Alexis of the girls' movie night that her father had walked in on a few months ago. She and Kate had been curled up on the couch; heads together, feet on the coffee table, sharing a couple pints of rocky road. Alexis had been annoyed but it until she asked the older woman about it. The teenager cried when Kate said it was something that her mom used to do for her.

Ever since then, whenever she and Kate had a movie night with or without her father; Alexis made sure that Kate played with her hair. It was now comforting to both of them.

"I don't know. But we're going to find him."

Tears started filling Alexis's eyes at the normally unshakable detective's tone and the fingers now stilled in her hair. The teenager turned her head to make eye contact with her father's girlfriend.

Kate was crying.

Alexis bit back a sob.

The detective next to her and the sidewalk at her back wasn't going to able to keep her calm as the ambulance was pulling up to the curb with a couple cruisers beside it. The pair laying on the sidewalk to watched in silence as people poured out of the vehicles.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

...

"Red and Mummy together. Broken but safe. Hunted. They're hunted Simon!"

"River?"

"Red and Mummy together. Broken but safe. Hunted. They're going to be hunted, Simon. We have to save him! Zoe!"

"River? What are you talking about?"

"Red and Mummy. Broken but safe. Hunted."

"Who are Red and Mummy, River? Can you tell me?"

"Mummy is Mummy. Red is Daughter. We have to find Daddy."

"What is the bloody blues blazes is she taking about now?"

"Mummy and Red . We have to find Daddy and make them family again."

"Who River?"

"We have to find Mal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis Castle sat on the edge of her hospital bed as she waited for Dr. Lanie Parish finish filling out the correct paper work to get Kate out of the hospital. Kate was working on Alexis's because a-they couldn't find the teenager's grandmother and b-she was still a minor and according to her father's wishes, Kate was responsible for her if Richard Castle and Martha Rogers couldn't be reached.

The fact that Martha Rogers was very much unreachable and currently MIA, scared Alexis to no end. Kate was great and all, but there it was something else when you had family close by.

It wasn't that Kate wasn't family…it was just… well…yeah.

Alexis wanted her Daddy.

Or Gram.

She'd take either right about now.

The teenager flinched when Dr. Parish touched her cast free arm. It didn't faze the older woman.

"Sorry."

"Sweetie, I'm gonna smack ya if you keep on saying sorry like that."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You've been hanging out with Kate Beckett for too long, Honey, if you're rolling your eyes like that." Lanie patted Alexis's arm before turning to the woman in question. Alexis shook her head in confusion. Adults say the damnest things sometimes.

"Leave Alexis alone, Lanie." Kate said, handing the Medical Examiner a stack of papers. "Can we go now?"

Lanie shook her head. "I'm gonna go turn this stuff in and bring Jenny back with me."

"What's Jenny doing here?" Kate asked, confusion written across her features.

"The boys are all worried since they can't find Mrs. R. Plus it doesn't help that your place and Writer boy's place was tossed pretty good." Lanie told her. "According to Javi we're supposed to stay together no matter what."

"We'll see about that." Kate glared at Lanie as she exited the room.

"Well, don't shoot the messenger!"

"I'm sorry Alexis. She shouldn't have said that in front of you." Kate said crossing her arms. "Hell, she shouldn't have said that in front of me."

Kate and Alexis sat in silence for a few seconds before the teenager broke it.

"Who's Jenny?"

"Ryan's gir-well, fiancé now."

It clicked in Alexis's mind. "Honey-milk?"

Kate shot Alexis a small smile. "Yeah."

The pair fell silent again.

Alexis took a deep breath and glanced down at her right arm, which now had a cast covering it from palm to elbow. It was blue, as was Kate's.

Her father's favorite color.

Tears started to fill the teenager's eyes. Alexis heard Kate stand and limp over to Alexis. Kate sat down next her before speaking.

"Your dad would know what to do to make both of us smile."

Alexis laughed. "Yeah. I know. Dad would." She wiped tears from her eyes and made eye contact with Kate. "Where am I going to go? What if he's gone forever?"

Kate carded a hand through Alexis's long locks before answering. "With me. I'm not going to leave you alone. Not now. Not ever. Whatever happens-you have me. Got it?"

Alexis nodded. "Love you too Kate."

The older woman smiled and pulled her into a hug. "We're going find him." Kate whispered into Alexis's hair. The teenager nodded and signed. "We're going to find him and we're going to love him alright?"

Alexis nodded against her shoulder. "Right."

They broke apart wiping away each other's tears. The knock on the door made Alexis flinch and Kate slid off the bed to step in front of the teenager.

"Sorry." Lanie was in the doorway with Jenny and a pair of wheelchairs.

"If I can't say it Dr. Parish, then you can't either." Alexis crossed her arms, or at least tried to, and stared pointedly at the sputtering woman. Her phone going off saved Lanie from replying.

"Nice one Little Castle." Jenny gave Alexis weak smile and moved farther into the room. "Jenny O'Malley."

"Alexis Castle. Nice to meet you." Alexis shook the blonde's hand.

"Time to go, girls. We got a car to catch." Lanie announced suddenly, snapping her phone close dramatically. "Ryan and a couple of uniforms are outside waiting to take the four of us to a safe house."

"I'll have to talk to him about that." Kate said, crossing her arms.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Fat chance of that happening actually, Detective. You have a broke shin bone."

"So? Esposito-"

"-was an idiot about that brace incident. Him and Ryan both." Lanie said, with a glance at Jenny. "Sorry. They were."

Jenny should her head. "Trust me I know. Remind me to tell you about the Cheese Incident."

"Cheese?" Alexis asked for the other two clueless women.

"Castle was there, too." Jenny grinned as Lanie started giggling. Kate raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, God. Maybe I don't wanna know." Alexis smiled, shaking her head at what she could only imagined happened.

"That's probably a good idea actually." Jenny blushed, as flipping open her phone. "Kevin is wondering what's taking us so long."

Lanie took charge. "I need an ass in this chair please!"

"Ditto." Jenny added quickly.

Alexis and Kate traded looks before helping each other stand. Kate lowered herself into Lanie's chair as Alexis sat gracefully in Jenny's.

"Hey Dr. Parish?" Alexis asked as Jenny started to guide the chair out of the room. The Medical Examiner followed with Kate.

"Lanie, Little Castle."

"What are we going, Lanie?"

"To the elevator. Car. Then I'm guessing a safehouse." She answered as she and Lanie pushed Kate and Alexis down the hallway to the elevator. "After that? It won't be up to us."

Kate pressed the down button as soon as it was in reach. "I wanna talk to one of the boys before we go, first. See what they have-"

"I want to go home." Alexis said suddenly. She had to see what happened to her home. The teenager needed to see what she had left of her father.

The three adults trade looks before Kate replied to Alexis's statement. "The loft is a crime scene."

"So is your apartment, Kate." Alexis pointed out. Lanie and Jenny pushed their wheelchairs into the elevator and this time, Lanie pressed the button. "We have to go somewhere."

"You-We're going to a safe house."

"How are we going to find my dad if we're going to a safe house Kate? Wish him there?" Alexis shook her head. "No. We're going to the loft."

"Lex-"

Kate's reply was cut off as the doors pinged open and Jenny and Lanie pushing their chairs out of the elevator. The two standing women made short work of exiting the building where Ryan was waiting as promised with a few uniforms and a car.

"What took so long?"

Jenny stopped Alexis near the male detective before giving him a peak on the cheek. "Girl talk, Kev."

Ryan rocked back on his heels. "Maybe we can wait with that until we get gimpy and limpy safe?"

Alexis and Kate glared at him.

"Let's go girly." Lanie said, taking Kate's arm. The female detective grunted as the medical examiner helped her stand and into the car.

"Alexis? Can I ask you a question?" The teenager's attention was driven away from her father's girlfriend at Detective Ryan voice.

"What?"

"Do you know if Martha knew any kind of hand to hand combat?"

Alexis's eyebrows rose. "Gram? I once saw her cry over a broken nail. Why do you ask?"

Ryan looked away darkly. "Why don't you let Jenny help you into the car, Alexis." He looked worried as he pulled out his cell phone.

The blonde smiled at her gently before taking her cast free arm. "He means well, you know."

Alexis nodded and shook her off to slide into the back seat of the car where Kate was waiting. She and Lanie had a whispered conversation before Kate had entered the car.

A small part of the teenager wondered what it had been about.

The detective was trying to look anywhere but at the teenager.

But Alexis could make an educated guess.

Said teenager glared anywhere but that the detective.

It made for a long and silent car ride over to the loft. Ryan and a uniform sat in the front seats and Kate and Alexis in back. Two more uniforms, Lanie, and Jenny followed in a car behind them.

Ryan's phone going off broke the silence of the car as the uniform pulled up to the curb.

"Ryan….Yeah. We'll meet you up there. I have Lanie and Jenny too…. Alright…You okay?...Fine!"

Alexis stole a glance at Kate. She looked worried.

"Your grandmother is upstairs, Alexis." Ryan opened the car door. "I have my orders to take you and Beckett up to your loft." He exited the car with a glare at the uniform behind the driver's seat. The man quickly exited the car.

"Something's wrong." Kate whispered, glancing out the windows. Alexis followed Kate's line of sight. Ryan was talking with Esposito and a couple of uniforms.

"I thought that they couldn't find Gram."

"I know. But something has changed that." Kate opened her door. "Ryan! Esposito!"

Alexis's jaw dropped when the two detectives glanced at one another before moving farther away from the car.

"What the hell! I'm their god damn-"

"I'm the god damn boss, Detective Beckett."

Kate jumped violently and spun to face the new voice.

Alexis actually screamed.

A middle age man was sitting in Ryan's former place in the front passenger seat. He had blonde hair and was wearing a cheap poorly fitted suit. If it wasn't for Kate's broken leg, Alexis guessed that she might have attacked the man.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing that you want loves-errr-Detective. Ms. Castle. To find the man that you know as Richard Castle." The man said.

"To find the man that you know as Richard Castle?" Alexis parroted back at the man. "What does that mean?"

The man blushed. "Gai Si, Ai Ya. Umm…I mean. You, me, and the Mrs go up stairs. We see what the Handler has to say then-"

"Castle and I aren't married."

"Bi Jweh! Kaylee was sayin' that you'll was married like me and Zoe. Yu Bun Duh Alliance!"

Kate and Alexis glared at one another; the older woman pointed to her open car door. Alexis slid closer and started to help Kate stand.

"Oh okay." The blonde man was out of the car and around to help Kate before Alexis or Kate could say anything. "Come on, I'll get some help-"

"Tze sah ju yi, I'm tellin' ya."

Kate was pulled out of the car with out another word.

Alexis was pulled out quickly after the older woman.

"But me down you son of a bitch!" Kate screamed as she fought against the burly brown haired man that had swung her over his shoulder. Alexis was too shocked to fight against the blonde man who had tugged her to his side.

The two men started to head to the front door of the building.

"She ain't cussin' right Wash!"

"Be careful you Lio Coh Jwei Ji Neong Hur Go Deh Yung Duh Buhn Jah! The baby!"

Alexis nearly fainted when the burly man holding glared at the blonde.

Baby?

"What-? I don't understand!" Alexis yelled just as they entered the building. She stole a glance behind them. Ryan and Esposito were staring. Lanie's and Jenny's car was pulling away from the curb.

"Let us go!"

"Can't do that-Owwww!"

"Mal's going to kill ya if you keep on handlin' his girl like that!"

For the second time in so many hours, Alexis's world went dark.

...

So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope that it wasn't too long. And I hope that the characters weren't too OOC. lol Anyway, I have a favor dear readers. Anyone know of a site or someone were I can get help with the Firefly side of things? Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Errr...Yeah. Sorry about the wait. Life's a real bitch sometime. Anyway. Here's the chapter I've been working on since life forever. lol. I hope you enjoy it and I haven't disappointed anyone. :) And no worries about Mr. Richard Castle, he's only having the crap beat out of him... ;)_

Alexis Castle awoke with a start.

Gasping for breath, Alexis took shock of things.

She was in her own bed.

She was dressed in her favorite pjs.

She had a blue cast on her arm.

Kate was standing in the doorway with a pair of crutches under her arms.

Making eye contact with the older woman, Alexis spoke.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

"Kate shook her head. "Nope."

"God fucking damn it!" The teenager threw herself back onto the bed as Kate moved into the room.

Or at least tried to.

Kate was lucky that the blonde man had suddenly decided to walk pass because if not, she would have done a header. Alexis giggled at the normally calm and collected detective.

"I thought I told you not to touch me." Kate snapped, as he lowered her onto the foot of Alexis's bed.

The blonde grinned. "I'm good at not listening to orders 'ccording to my wife and her captain. Piss them right off."

Kate didn't miss a beat. "Do I know your wife? Or her captain? Because you sure know a lot about me and frankly, it's kinda of annoying." The detective glared at the smiling man.

He blushed.

"I can't tell you. Handler-"

"That's enough Mr. Washburne."

The threesome looked up to see a bruised, bloodied, but a smiling Martha Rogers standing in the doorway.

"Gram?"

"Hello my lovely." Martha moved forward and pressed a kiss to Alexis's cheek. "How are you this wonderful morning?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that Gram." The teenager gave her grandmother a good once over. The older woman was dressed in black, tight clothing, without a hint of her normally glam style. She was wearing combat boots and was wearing a pistol on her hip. Martha had a large bruise on the side of her face and there was dried blood in her hairline. "What happened to you?"

"Just some old friends who decided to come and see me." Martha waved her off. She turned to the blonde. "Why don't you go check on your friend, Mr. Washburne. I believe he's making quick work of the food I promised you both."

The blonde was on his feet and to the door before Martha finished her sentence. "Janye! Gormm Don't go eatin' all the grub!"

Martha shook her head. "Mal always-"

"Who is Mal, Martha?" Kate interrupted.

"All in good time. All in good time. Now, who want's food?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at Martha's change of topic.

"Gram, we kinda wanna know what's going on." Kate nodded in agreement at Alexis's words. "And where's my Daddy?"

"Martha signed. "Food first. Then we'll send Mr. Washburne and Mr. Cobb back to their own time and we'll talk." She helped Kate stand before throwing back the covers for Alexis to slide out. "That is if they haven't eaten everything."

Alexis would have laughed if she knew what was going on as Kate and Martha made quick work of heading to the door. The teenager slid out of bed and grabbed the blanket off the foot of her bed. She passed Kate and Martha on the stairs was through the living room before anyone stopped her.

"It be best to stay away from the windows, little one. Never do if that damn Alliance will commin' knockin'." The burly man pulled Alexis off her feet and down behind the couch where he and the blonde man had set up.

"Oh." She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

Mr. Washburne set last week's hamburgers down and wiped his catsup covered fingers on his pants before holding out his hand.

"Hoban Washburne. Most people call me Wash."

"Alexis Castle."

They shook.

"Want some…err…what's this called?" Wash offered.

Alexis glanced at the bowel. "Chicken curry."

"Well?" The burly man asked.

Alexis stole a glance at the burly man and inched toward Wash.

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless without his guns." Wash said, before going back to his hamburgers. "Mal's-"

The big man glared and pulled out a large knife that had the teenager backing away from them both. She was nearly halfway to the kitchen when Alexis hit Martha's shins.

"Stop scaring my granddaughter. And eat like normal people, you idiots."

Wash and the big man glanced at one another.

"Windows." The big man said.

"What he said." Wash said.

Martha let lose a string of words that Alexis recognized from hearing Wash speak.

Whatever she said, the two men were on their feet and collecting food as fast as they could. Martha hauled Alexis to her feet and gently pushed her to the kitchen.

"Detective Beckett is at the bar, kiddo. Make sure that those two idiots leave something for us to eat."

"Okay." Alexis couldn't help herself; she needed a hug from her Gram not matter if she wasn't acting right or not. They held each other for several seconds before Martha pull away.

"I love you, Gram."

"Love you, too kiddo." She pressed a kiss to Alexis's forehead. "Now go eat."

"Come too-I don't wanna be alone."

"Kate's there."

"But I want you."

Martha pulled the teenager into her arms again. Alexis rested her head against the older woman's shoulder as she spoke.

"I'm always going to love you-no matter what happens alright?"

"I know, Gram. What's going on?"

"Go eat. And we'll talk about that language that you were using earlier, young lady. I'll be in soon enough."

Alexis blushed as Martha release her and turned away.

"Gram-"

The normally well-dressed woman did not turn back around at Alexis's call. She quickly made her way across the living room and entered her son's office, closing the door after herself. The teenager shook her head and glared at the door.

Stupid adults.

Everybody was always telling her that she was mature.

Gram would always tell her the truth.

No matter how bad it was.

Why didn't the older woman trust her now?

Alexis was confused.

"You little one, you be wantin' some food or not?"

The teenager turned to face the burly man. He was holding last night's leftover meatloaf and the chicken curry she was offered earlier.

"I guess." Alexis glanced at the office down one last night before taking the curry from him.

What was her grandmother hiding?

The big man led her into the kitchen. "Don't go worrin' about the Handler now; she can take care of herself. Meatloaf?"

"No thanks." Alexis stopped short at the scene in the kitchen. Wash and Kate were sitting at the counter bickering like little girls.

"-touch me!"

The teenager's jaw dropped at Kate's cry. She didn't get a word out before the burly man spoke.

"Zoe will snap you in half, Gorman."

Wash and Kate glared at him."

"Eat your food, Jayne. We'll be leaving soon." Wash snapped, waving his fork at the big man. "And his name is Jayne. 'Cause knowing him, he didn't tell ya."

"Isn't that a girl's-" Kate was interrupted.

"Hehhh!"

Alexis watched as Wash and Jayne start to fight. Kate was shaking her head at the pair, eating the left over beef and noodles from a couple nights ago. Alexis set aside the curry and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and took a seat next to Kate.

"This sucks."

Kate nodded and took another bite. "I agree. Wash isn't telling me anything. I wish Ryan and Espsito-"

"They were outside. Didn't help us when Wash and err…Jayne carried us up." Alexis said, selecting a strawberry then popped it into her mouth.

"Doesn't sound like them. I've tried the landline; it's out."

"Lovely. And there's Gram."

"Martha too."

The pair each took another bite.

Alexis reached for an apple.

Kate stole a strawberry.

The pair traded a look of confusion as the still bickering men each let out a girlish scream.

"I'm tellin' Zoe your gor-"

"ENOUGH!"

Alexis's jaw dropped.

Martha Rogers stood a short distance away from the bickering men, Kate, and Alexis. The pistol on her hip was joined by a heavy looking belt, with a large knife and several small cloth sacks. Two rifles were in her arms and a few ammo belts were over one shoulder.

"Kate, Alexis, please wait with Mr. Washburne, while I send Mr. Jayne back to his correct time. Then we'll see about getting Detectives Ryan and Espsito filled in." Martha ordered, moving forward to set the rifles down next to the girls.

"Tell Zoe that I'll be home soon!" Wash called as Martha frogged marched the burly man into Castle's office. As soon as the door closed after the pair, Kate rounded on Wash.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Wash took a step away from Kate. "Errr…I don't know? Handler didn't say nothi-"

Kate glared.

Wash started eating again and a faster pace.

Alexis spoke before she could stop herself. "Mal. Gram mentioned him. Who is Mal, Wash?"

Wash signed. With a glance and Kate's icy stare and Alexis's begging one, the blonde man caved.

"Alright. Malcolm Reynolds. He's the Captain of_. Or well I guess was the captain. I'm still a bit confused on that one."

"Why are you confused?" Kate asked.

"Because I'm about five years behind from when Mal gets caught; I think that's what she said. Good old Mal gets it and he and the Handler get sent here." Wash stole a berry. "Kaylee, sure would love these things."

Kate didn't miss a beat. "Who's Kaylee?"

"You've said enough." Kate, Alexis, and Wash all jumped when Martha spoke. "Please, return to the ground floor and bring up Detectives Ryan and Espsito. We need them if we are going to get out of this building in one piece."

"Then we can think about finding my wife?" Wash asked, getting up from the table.

Martha nodded. "Then your wife."

The three woman watched Wash exit the loft.

"What's going on Martha?" Kate turned to the older woman. Alexis focused on her grandmother and the older woman visibly closed herself off.

"I trust you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay." Alexis made eye contact with Kate before speaking. "What's going on Gram?"

"First you must know something. I'm not proud of it. Neither is your father. We did it to protect you." Martha took Alexis's hand.

"Gram?"

Martha signed. "My name isn't Martha Rogers."

…

"Name? And please include all aliases."

"Malcolm Reynolds. Malcolm Rogers. Malcolm Castle. Richard Castle. And I was known as New York City's Robin Hood for a bit."

"Katherine Beckett?"

"Nope. Don't know her."

"Detective Kate Beckett-Castle, wife of Richard Castle, mystery author; mother of three, Alexis, Hannah, and Daniel. Doesn't ring a bell? Or how about Detective Kevin Ryan? Dr. Lanie Parish? Detective Javier Espsito?"

"Nope. I know none of them."

The sound of flesh meeting flesh was all that could be heard for several seconds.

"Let's try this again. Name?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the wait...hope you enjoy the next chapter! And don't forget to review! :)_

The world stopped turning.

Alexis struggled to breath.

Then it started.

"Gram-I don't-What?"

Kate interrupted before Martha could get a word off. "What does this have to do with Castle's kidnapping and you running around like Rambo, Martha? Or what is your real name?" The detective tried to get to her feet but failed.

Alexis glanced between the two adult women in the room. "Huh?"

The older women shook her head before stealing a glance at her granddaughter. "When Richard first started shadowing you, was a background check run on him?" Martha asked, facing Kate.

"Well, yeah. That's normal. I think that they went back a good twenty or so years. Said that Castle, and you, were clean." Kate paused. "But they say that things were a little...off before that."

"Off? What are you talking about Kate?" Alexis worried aloud, glancing between the two women.

Martha nodded. "Of course. We were set up with a pretty good background but there's always a few holes."

Alexis broke in. "Background? Gram, what's going on?"

Martha took her hand.

"My name isn't Martha Rogers. Your father's name isn't Richard Castle or Richard Rogers. Those were given to him by the people that I used to work for."

"Gram?" Confusion dripping from the girl's voice.

"Ever read a book by Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Wait...You mean..." Kate's jaw hit the floor. "Malcolm Reynolds is Castle's pen name?"

"No Kate. Richard's real name is Malcolm Reynolds. Richard Castle is-"

Alexis broke away from the conversation...err...fight...that was happening in front of her. In just a few second, her whole world was turned upside down. Martha Rodgers wasn't Martha Roders, nor was Richard Castle actually Richard Castle. Her grandmother wasn't her grandmother-the elder woman wasn't even related to her father. Hell, Alexis might even be related to her father.

Who were they?

Alexis froze.

If Gram wasn't her real Gram, then...oh god..

Was her father really her father?

"Is Dad-" She broke off. The red head couldn't say it. It was too much to believe-the world started spinning.

Was he really her Daddy or just that man that got stuck with her?

The teenager then noticed that it was getting very hard to breathe. Why couldn't she breath? Panic bubbled in her belly as she tried to get someone's attention.

Why couldn't she breathe?

Hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her head between her knees.

"Alexis? Alexis! You need to breath! Focus!"

Alexis came crashing back down to Earth.

She focused. She could worry later.

In. Out. In. Out.

Kate ran a hand through Alexis' hair as the teen tried to calm herself.

"You okay?" Kate asked after several minutes, gently pushing back a piece of Alexis' hair.

"Yeah. Where's Gram?"

"Martha left the room, Sweetie. Ryan and Esposito decided to knock Wash out. She's busy scaring them out of their wits. And I quote, "And sending Mr. Jayne back to his orginal timeline."

"Okay? Kate?"

It was all Alexis could manage. Her head hurt.

Kate waited a few beats before speaking again. "Are you going to pass out on me again, if I answer your question?"

Alexis shook her head. "I don't think so."

Kate let the teenager back up. The world spun slightly. "Whoa."

Kate cupped her elbow and helped her settle herself. "No matter what happens, Lex, he's still going to be the same man that raised you. He loves you very much."

Alexis shook her head and didn't say anything. That didn't tell her anything.

"Castle-Rick-errr-"

"YOU RUN!"

Alexis and Kate flinched at Wash's shout.

Alexis started. "I thought he-"

Three men came barreling into the room at a sprint. Wash dove behind the counter. Ryan and Esposito knocked Kate and Alexis off their chairs and onto the floor. Alexis screamed Glass broke, items were blown around the room as the roar from the living room/office area increased. Esposito's harsh breathing in her eye kept Alexis from panicking this time.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Alexis felt Esposito slowly lift his head. She could hear Kate cursing Ryan in the background. She wanted a look around; after all, she grew up here. Alexis lift her head and met resistance.

"Detective Esposito-"

The man in question shook his head. He wasn't going let her.

"Detective Esps-" Alexis tried again.

"Stay down."

He forced their heads back down as the roaring started again.

Esposito held tighter as the second wave of glass breaking, and shaking came through.

Then it stopped again.

Wash was the one that broke the silence.

"Oy! Handler!" He shouted from his position.

Alexis managed to push the detective away as her grandmother literally fell into the kitchen.

"I'm here, Mr. Washburne." Martha pushed hair out of her face and pulled herself into a sitting position. Wash hurried over to her as Alexis made sure that Kate and Detective Ryan were okay.

Ryan spoke.

"What the HELL was that?"

"Just sending Mr. Jayne back. That's all." Martha pushed Wash's hands away. "Now we need to think about getting out of here-"

"Blondie said something about you knowing who had Castle and who was trying to kill-" Esposito was interrupted.

"I'm still working on that. But I'm almost sure they are the people that I used to work for. But the thing is, they've never recalled any placements before." Martha said. "Handlers, yes, but-"

"What's a Handler?" Ryan asked. Wash helped Martha to her feet before she answered.

"We make sure that our placements don't interrupt the timeline too much-" Martha was interrupted by Alexis.

"Timelines? Gram, you aren't making sense!" Alexis nearly shouted. "Are you going insane?"

Martha recoiled and would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Wash grabbing her elbow.

"Alexis!" Kate glared at the girl. "That's no way to talk to your grandmother!"

The red hair rolled her eyes. "She just told me that she isn't my grandmother! I really don't know my father! I really-"

"ENOUGH!"

Martha waited a few seconds before continuing at a normal tone.

"What's going on-you, Alexis need proof. So do the Detectives-"

"I hate to point out, Handler, but we need to get moving." Wash pointed out, glancing at the windows. "People had to notice that one..."

Martha visibly pulled herself together and took a deep breath. "Detective Ryan, there's a collection of weapons within the third stair. Detective Esposito, please collect the bags that are under Richard's bed. Mr. Washburne, there should be three data chips and a communicator in the third bedroom on the left upstairs." Martha paused. "I think that's it. Yes. We'll get your leg fixed soon enough, kiddo." She patted Kate's hand and moved to collect some of the weapons that she had brought in earlier.

"What was the roaring?" Alexis questioned pulling herself to her feet. She turned to help Kate.

Martha had an answer ready. "Don't worry about that. We'll probably end up going through sooner than later."

Alexis nearly let Kate fall. "Gram. You aren't making any sense! Have you lost your mind!"

Martha shook her head and checked the rifle in her hands. "No I haven't. You just don't know this side of me. This is what I was trained for, well, besides the fact I'm now working to end my employers..."

"Martha-" Kate was cut off.

"We have what you asked for." Ryan interrupted. He was dropping the weapons into one of the bags that his partner was carrying. Wash came running down the stairs with the items Martha had asked for.

Martha nodded and tugged the rife under her arm to help Kate stand. "You two are responsible for my granddaughter. I'll take Detective Beckett."

"Give me a gun, Handler." Kate asked shapely. "I'm a cop-"

Everyone froze. Martha's face harden. "Of course Detective." She said, before literally, shoving the rifle at her. The older woman took another off Ryan before head out the loft door. Kate barely kept her balance. Espoisto took her elbow and make eye contact with her.

Wash, Alexis, and Ryan watched them carefully.

"You can watch our backs."

Kate signed and nodded. "Tell Castle and I'll shoot you. You too Ryan." The younger man flinched and moved to Alexis' side.

"Stay close alright?" he asked. Alexis nodded. They didn't look at one another. They were too busy watch Kate Beckett being tossed over Espiosto's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Be careful with her, please. Mal will shoot you and me if anything happens to her." Wash said worriedly, grabbing the bags that Espiosto had grabbed.

"We need to get moving gentlemen and ladies. It isn't going to take long for the Alliance to find the loft." Martha's voice floated through the open loft door.

Wash darted out the door. "Wait up Handler!"

Ryan took Alexis' elbow and followed. Espisoto and a cursing Kate brought up the rear. Martha was already halfway down the hallway with Wash holding the elevator doors.

Ryan and Alexis entered, as did Espioto and Kate. Wash was next then Martha. She hit the garage button as the doors closed.

"We'll take a car and get the bench and more tech. Hopefully we'll have better leads where Richard is by the time we get there. And we'll work on finding your crew, Mr. Washburne." Martha said more to herself then everyone else.

"They might be a bit helpful with finding the Captain."

Alexis would feel the elevator start to slow as Martha nodded. "Yes I know. But I might need them untouched to get everyone back home-"

The elevator opened with a cheerful ding.

The sound of several weapons cocking echoed through the elevator car and the cement structure before them.

Alexis screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't forget. :) Life's just been driving me crazy and it took me a while for the next chapter. Well, I hope you like-don't forget to review! :)

* * *

><p>Richard Castle took a deep breath.<p>

Or at least tried to. The pain that was turning in his gut was unsettling. And of course, it didn't help matters he was also worried about his family.

Alexis.

Kate.

And if the matrix was correct, he need to get to them and fast. They were the key to everything; oddly enough. Who knew that his children were going to be the savior of the 'verse.

_Focus, idiot_.

The officers weren't going to be gone for long, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him as the Alliance practiced their tortured technique. But his old crew had managed to leave him a little surprise.

Bingo.

"Thank you, River." The writer called softly, smiling slightly. He moved back to where the officers had tossed him; carefully hiding the weapon near his person. Castle needed to get the jump on these men; Kate and Alexis were counting on him.

The former soldier chuckled to himself. Kate Beckett counting on him; what a funny turn of the tables. The detective was now _his _responsibility.

Hell to with anyone that got in his way.

He figured it wasn't going to be much longer; his captors were going to be back soon enough to torture him some more.

After all, his old crew should have gotten word by now that he was back in the 'verse because the captain with the big knife was rightly pissed off. The man kept screaming about his old crew, Miranda, and some other stuff Castle could grab his head around at the moment. He pushed those thoughts and twisted slightly, making sure that his weapon was still in reach.

Who the hell did his crew piss off?

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad to see you!"<p>

Alexis peeked out from behind Detective Ryan to see Wash hugging an oddly dressed, oddly older looking, rifle wielding Jayne. A dark skinned, curly haired woman stood next to the burly man; a slack grip on her rife and surprise written across her face.

Why was she staring so intently at Wash?

"What-I-"

"'Member that trip me and Wash took?" Jayne cut the woman off and proceed to shove Wash away. The blond ended up bouncing off Martha and Esposito before regaining his footing. "Me and Wash took?" Jayne said, slowly lowering his weapon. The big man waved Martha, Esposito, and Ryan to do the same.

"I remember you talking crazy-like; Wash was silent..." She said, taking a step back, glancing between Wash and Jayne.

"I think this is it, Zoe. 'Cause I sure as shén jīng bìng 'member that one." He pointed at Martha, who finally did what Jayne asked.

Alexis wrapped her arms around herself at Zoe's icy glare directed towards Martha.

"You must be, Zoe. Malcolm has told me so much about you and your crew." The red head nodded in greeting. "Kaylee, River, Irana, your husband.."

"No."

Alexis squeaked in surprised when Zoe brought her rifle around and pointed it in Martha's face. Ryan stepped in front of Alexis, keeping her from the line of fire. The teenager fought slightly wanting to see want to was going.

"You don't get to say anything about him." Zoe nearly whispered; face blank, looking ready to fire at a moments notice. "No one gets that righ-"

All hell broke lose.

Martha dropped her rife and charged the other woman, who did not have a chance to get a shot off before Martha was on her. Zoe's rifle went flying as the two woman rolled free of the elevator and people.

Ryan pushed Alexis to his partner, who had lowered Kate back to her feet eariler, and together moved to help break up the two women. The teenager tucked herself under Kate's arm as the others tried and failed to break up the two women.

"That's 'nuff Zoe!" Jayne snapped. "We're here to help Mal 'member?"

It took Ryan, Esposito, and Jayne to hold the back Zoe; Wash had his hands loosely on Martha. Alexis and Kate moved to the entrance of the elevator to see what was going on.

"Honey, baby, we're all here do the same thing! I'm here, Jayne's here, and the others...I'm guessing the others are here...But...Honey, we need to work together 'cause I really don't think that I can do that myself...!" Wash yelled over his wife's struggles.

With Wash's words, all the fight in Zoe drained out. The three men held the woman up as she spoke her next words.

"You're dead."

"Yeah, I know Honey. But she's-" Alexis couldn't see Wash's gesture because he was half hidden by Martha. "-got this really cool time-thingy; Well, I really not sure how to explain it-but-I'm here. Only a few years younger. And what Jayne said, that one time...me and Jayne-"

Wash shoved Martha aside to collect his now shaking wife from the three men. She wasn't making a sound. Zoe clung to Wash like he was her lifeline though, making Alexis wish she knew what really was going on. Neither made a sound.

"Let's give them some time-" Kate's whisper brought Alexis's attention away from the couple. The girl nodded; together, with a little assistance from Martha, Kate and Alexis inched their way to the three men some distance away.

"We need to think about moving out. We don't have a lot of time before that they notice that we have them." Martha said sharply with a glance at Kate and Alexis, bushing dirt herself off. Jayne nodded in agreement. However, Kate voiced the others' confusion. "What's so special about us?"

"You're Mal's people." Jayne said simply.

Even Kate couldn't fight that one.

"And Wash." Everyone turned to Zoe's voice. She and Wash were standing with their arms around one another a couple feet away. "They won't like it that's he's outta his time."

"Out of time? What-" Alexis was interrupted. Kate shook her head.

"Handler? Where's your base? You gotta have one right?" Jayne asked.

Martha nodded. "I do. We need the Bench, quickly. There's more tech and more weapons. Maybe get a lead as to where Richard is."

"Who's Richard?" Zoe asked, stepping into the circle with Wash at her side.

"Mal. It's the name that he took while here." Wash answered, tightening his arm around his wife's waist. "We should also contact the others on _Serenity_."

"I want to hold off on that until we get a head count as to who they have taken." Martha said checking her weapon. "But we need to get moving. Bench isn't far."

The others nodded.

Zoe picked up the leadership role. "Jayne and I will take the back; Wash, you are responsible for those who don't really know what's going on. Handler can take point." She turned to face the older woman. "If you so think about double crossing me or my crew, I _will _shoot you where you stand." The two stared at one another.

Martha backed down first. She nodded and moved to collect her rifle from Ryan. "You will be responsible for Kate and Alexis. We'll need them later. Esposito, I want you to back me up." The two men nodded with a glance at one another.

"Need us later? For what?" Kate spoke up. Alexis was surprised that the normally outspoken detective hadn't said something earlier. "And I want a gun." She pointed that at the weapons and ammo belts Detective Esposito and Ryan were carrying. Alexis tried and failed to hide the pain on her face when Kate's arm that was around her shoulders tighten to the point of pain.

"What's going on Gram?" Alexis pulled away from Kate to face her grandmother...errr...the woman that the teenager thought was her grandmother.

"Later, kiddo. Bench first then we'll sit down and I'll answer as many questions that I can. But there will be some that you can only ask your father, Alexis. The same goes for you, Detective Beckett."

"We need to get movin'-I don't fancy gettin' to a fight here." Jayne broke in, checking over his weapons again. There was just something about the man that was unsettling to Alexis.

Ryan surprised Kate when he gathered her up in his arms; the woman wrapped his arms around his neck before nodding to Alexis. "Stay close to us; don't worry okay? We'll be fine."

The girl nodded and spoke.

"You never did answer my question."

Kate nodded that. "I didn't, did I? No matter what happens, you always will be his daughter. Don't forget that-"

"Let's go people!" Martha called. She and Esposito were a few feet away. Both were armed heavily. "We need to get out onto the street; they shouldn't attack with all the innocents around-"

"That is, if we don't scare them away first." Ryan said dryly. Kate shook her head.

"We got trouble!" Zoe shouted. Alexis turned, seeing at least ten or so men coming their way.

"Move!"

Alexis started running; Ryan and Kate were behind her; Kate's cast slowing them down. Alexis made sure that Wash was within arm length and Ryan and Kate within sight. She didn't want to get separated from the group. A scream died on Alexis' tongue when Wash knocked her down behind a car as bullets flew over their heads. Jayne and Zoe ran pass, firing as they went. Wash hauled her to her feet before pushing her forward. Alexis ran. Bullets kept flying; twice she was nearly hit but that didn't slow her down.

Her father was Richard Castle, after all...Right?

The group was working their way through the building's underground garage, looking for a way out. Alexis fell to her knees behind a large truck as several 'bad guys' ran pass. She took a deep breath before getting back to her feet, when she ran into Martha, who promptly pushed Alexis back behind the truck. Martha brought a rife up to her shoulder and fired several times as Alexis huddled next to her.

Between dodging bullets and watching her actress-diva of a grandmother shoot a rife, Alexis didn't know what was scarier.

"Run! Stay with Wash and Esposito!" Martha screamed at Alexis as she tossed the rife to the ground and stood. She noticed the two men some distance away from them; where the detective was covering Wash, who was struggling to put down one of the 'bad guys'. Alexis glanced behind herself; Martha was now fighting hand-to-hand with two men in uniform that she didn't recognize. Though the uniforms did match Wash's bad guys.

Alexis worked her way back toward Wash and Esposito. She nodded in greeting to Esposito before he popped back up to fire. Wash managed to smash the guy's face into the ground before joining Esposito and Alexis. The teenager cringed and looked away from the sight.

Alexis wasn't sure if they were going to make it. They were pinned down and Esposito was the only one with a weapon. Also Ryan, Kate, Jayne, and Zoe were nowhere in sight. How were they-

"Get the girl!"

Alexis screamed as arms closed around her waist; getting Esposito's attention. Wash was busy fighting the new attackers, who pulled him several feet away.

"Alexis!" Esposito was on his feet and sprinting toward her. He managed to make it half way to Alexis and her captor when he suddenly brought his weapon up and fired several times. Alexis screamed again, as the arms around her disappeared. She glanced behind herself; a girl no older then herself was standing in the middle of at least 6 bodies. Alexis looked away as Esposito put his arm around her. At least another three men were bleeding out just feet from the six.

"River!"

Esposito and Alexis watched the girl called River bound over to the struggling Wash at his call and easily knock the two men off their feet. Wash grinned and hugged the girl, who patted him on the back.

"Get a going!" Jayne ordered appearing out of nowhere, brandishing the giant knife in his hand.

Esposito hurried Alexis along; Wash and the girl leading with Jayne following. Alexis stayed under the detective's arm, realizing that they were also the the entrance. Ryan, Kate, Zoe, and a bleeding Martha were waiting for them. Alexis made eye contact with Kate, who relaxed slightly in Ryan's arms.

"Everyone okay?" Kate called, clearing wanting to meet them halfway. Ryan didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. I think."

"We are fine, Mommy. But time is short, Daddy Mal will be with us soon." The girl nodded before glancing at Zoe. "It will happen. Don't worry."

Alexis glanced at the girl again, who clearly wasn't making any sense. "What?"

"Don't worry 'bout her. River's somethun' else." Jayne spoke up. "What's the ruttin' plan, Zoe?"

Alexis managed to catch the glance Zoe gave Wash before speaking. "River, do you know where the others are at?"

She nodded and pointed. "They are in the stars."

"Bench. Then we worry about your crew." Martha spoke up, clearly not wanting to be forgotten. "We'll be safe there over night. I never did report where it is located when I first set it up. Richard is the only other person that knows where to start looking. It's also likely he'll head there if he gets a chance to break free of his captors."

"Alright we go. Where to Handler?" Zoe asked, directing Wash to help the older woman stand.

"We need to go see the Captain." Martha said with a twisted grin. She glanced at the three detectives of the group before speaking again. "Victoria Gates can help us; and keep Dr. Parish and Ms. O'Malley safe."

"Are Lanie and Jenny in danger?" Ryan asked, setting Kate back on her 'feet'.

"What about my father?" Kate asked.

"He'll be safe." Zoe spoke up. "He's not important enoughfor them to go after. We need to get moving. I don't fancy meeting more troops anytime soon."  
>Alexis glanced around at the group. An oddly scary looking Kevin Ryan was carrying a worried Kate Beckett. Martha Rogers was bloodily, bruised, and not her grandmother, no matter how hard Alexis tried to wrap her head around it. Javier Esposito was silent as a mouse, eyes never staying in the same spot for long.<p>

Alexis figured she was going to have a bruise on her shoulders from his hands. They were leading people carrying guns and stuff she didn't know the name of, but it worried her never the less. But she had one question that bugged her the most.

Who was Richard Castle?


End file.
